24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Main page reformat
I redesigned the main page to bring the Featured Article up and just make it look tidier overall, without X separate tables for each item. Thoughts? --Pyramidhead 18:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think the news and FA should be next to each other. I agree that the FA needs more prominence though. Just move the FA above news? On monitors that are quite small it looks incredibly messy. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) On the same subject: Based on WoWWiki's main page, I thought it might be cool, on the Main Page only, to set a fixed width and have some sort of graphic in the margins in honor of 24 coming to an end soon. On the left is one possibility I came up with, just to test it out. Yes, this would stretch the page out a bunch, but I think using a font size similar to the one on WoWWiki would lessen the effect; also, we could make other changes, like making the countdown shorter vertically (like a single line) and putting it at the top of the left column. Also, the logo would need to use transparency for the corners for something like this to work. The code for this is in User:Pyramidhead/monaco.css; try it out on your own monaco if you like. --Pyramidhead 07:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) If you stretched the featured article across two columns it would make the page shorter and neater. : If the Main Page would look like what the image shows, it's unacceptable. Wikis are for content and images are there to supplement content, not dominate the space and stretch all the content into a narrow sliver. : It would be better if there was an example that showed these images incorporated into the current layout somehow, instead of making a new layout altogether. 17:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The current layout is designed the fill the page completely, so you wouldn't be able to see any images even if they were there. Again, a lot of sites use the shrink-wrap feature like this; WoWWiki has a lot more to put on their main portal than we do and it honestly looks fine. Try it out on your own style sheet; it's really not as bad as it seems. --Pyramidhead 17:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, whatever we decide I'm probably going to stick with this for my own version, so could you upload the fixed logo over the current one? The corners are visible even against the black background. --Pyramidhead 17:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's simply way too much wasted space around and underneath "The Final Day". If you insert Final Day image directly underneath the Jack image on the right, and open up one of the margins, then I'd consider it. Otherwise the amount of blank space is tremendous. ::: I'll upload the image like you want, only after you do the necessary fixes I asked on User_talk:Movebot about a week ago, the same &#*$ thing I asked you to fix over on Forum:New, single appearances template. 18:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ Okay, done. I could expand the right side to fill the space like normal, but what if we have an actual image on that side too? --Pyramidhead 21:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Based on promo, changed to "The Final Hours" --Pyramidhead 05:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure either. I think that there's no need for it to be that thin because, personally, I don't think it adds anything to the main page. We want to attract people and I agree that there are changes that could be made to make the main page more attractive, but I'm not sure reducing the text size and inserting huge images is the way to do it. Also, if the main page is different to other pages I think it will be a little confusing. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fair points. As an alternative, I redesigned the countdown timer to incoporate the graphic instead, and make better use of space. This would go in the left column above the browser bar, while the page would continue to use the full width. I have it working (minus the altered timer) on my own style sheet, but since background images only work in a separate css file, here's a PhotoShopped version of what it looks like. The timer and the accompanying text are on a transparent background, so the graphic would be continuous regardless of the actual width. To implement this, the countdown JavaScript would need to be tweaked to take out the time units, and the "timer" and "countdown" classes at the end of my style sheet added to Common.css. --Pyramidhead 08:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :...yes? No? Maybe? --Pyramidhead 09:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you show an example of what it would look like? Also, I'm going to upload your new logo right now. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just emailed you the password for Movebot. Log in as it, and you should be able to see what the new countdown looks like here. Here it is on the main page: http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=160438 --Pyramidhead 20:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Right I did that and it does work very well. I have 2 issues with it now. Firstly, when I looked at the template on its own, the timer is much too low and blocks the bottom text (see top image on the right). Secondly, on small monitors the whole template does not work because it assumes a certain size of the user's screen. While the template looks fine on my desktop with a larger screen, I also tried it out on my netbook and it really doesn't work (see bottom image on right). However, I don't think this would be a problem: if you simply darkened the image of Jack so that the text could be over his face on a small monitor, or be next to him on a larger one, that would work out fine, don't you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I changed the line height and darkened the background. Does that look any better? --Pyramidhead 19:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bump ::: Yeah that looks a lot better. Also, can you respond to my request here. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to harp on this, but I'm basically powerless to actually put this into effect. If we approve, it should probably be done sooner rather than later. --Pyramidhead 07:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bump? --Pyramidhead 05:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Do you think maybe we should wait for a few more contributors to chime in before making the changes? Especially Blue Rook? Also, you'd have to explain how to do it, is there some specific reason why you can't do it? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because I'm not an administrator, so I can't modify Common.css or Common.js, both of which would need to have the code from my personal versions (here and here) added in. --Pyramidhead 01:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I haven't had any input on this because I'm just not able to understand what the final result will look like. Also, please test the final appearance on handheld devices with browsers like iPhones and stuff, if there are any major Main Page changes we need to make sure they look great for all our visitors. 04:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You still have the Movebot password, right? Log in and visit this page. --Pyramidhead 04:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Ah I see, so that counter bar would be added where exactly to the main page? 05:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Above the browser bar. Like this. --Pyramidhead 07:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I'm seeing a white bar, blank. You're saying it will be in there right? If that's correct, it should be great! You're sure you can get it above Wikia's advertisement box on the top right? 03:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: I'm not sure I understand what you're seeing. I have white boxes where the ads would be cause of NoScript, but the countdown would go between the welcome message and the "Browse Wiki 24" box; that's where it is on that history page. If you add my classes and replace the JavaScript for the countdown, I can put it into action. --Pyramidhead 03:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I have no idea how to do it, maybe you can get Simon to have a go? You'll have to give brain-dead and foolproof instructions if you need me to do this. I'm not being stubborn or anything, I just don't screw around in Mediawiki unless there's zero ambiguity about what I'm supposed to do. 03:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: OK I'll do it, just make sure I'm going to do it right. Here are my steps. (1) I add the codes from your codes as above to the appropriate pages. (2) I remove the current timer and put the code for the new one in the exact same place? Can you clarify what the exact coding is I need for step 2? Sorry if this seems overly simple, but I don't want to fuck the Wiki up! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, exactly that. Paste my version of the timer over the existing one. Trust me, there's no way you could fuck the wiki up in the process even if you wanted to. :) --Pyramidhead 20:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Wait, did I put the code in the wrong page? Your thing links to Pyramidhead/monaco.css but above you wrote "I can't modify Common.css or Common.js". So should I have put it in Common.css? The problem I have now is that monaco.js does not exist, so I assume it should be in Common, right? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry. Yes, all of it goes in Common.css and Common.jss. monaco is just the name of the user sheets that don't apply to anyone else. --Pyramidhead 08:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Um, OK, I did that but I'm not sure it looks right. Is the countdown thing is the right place? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Awesome, it works! I think the "Invalid date" thing was some kind of conflict between the Common code and the personal sheet - I cleared my monaco.js and now it works fine. Also logged out and it still works. Thank you for putting that in! --Pyramidhead 10:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I reverted because it says ** Invalid Date inside the box, and there is "April 19 2010" plastered weirdly inside the Browse Wiki 24 box underneath the new box. We need to make sure this works for everyone, on different browsers too, before changing the Main Page. Don't add this again guys unless you're certain it works on multiple computers; take the time to test it on several machines. 04:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried it on every computer I have access to; it works perfectly. --Pyramidhead 07:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Again, several tests later, I have experienced no problems at all. I'm reverting it back. Did you clear your cache? I had problems at first, then I deleted my custom style changes/cleared the cache and it worked. --Pyramidhead 01:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I see what you were talking about. I think I know what the problems is. Signor, it looks like you pasted my version of the timer code at the end of Common.js. You need to paste it over the existing one - the one that still uses ' seconds', 'minutes', etc. --Pyramidhead 23:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: So tell me which bit to delete. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Delete the original "Experimental timer" code. Not the one you pasted at the end. --Pyramidhead 10:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: The bit I added on 5-6 March? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No, that has nothing to do with the timer. Look, just paste all of this into Common.js. Select all of that, copy it, select everything in common, then paste. --Pyramidhead 16:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hello? --Pyramidhead 05:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Hi. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: It doesn't seem to be working yet. Let's do this already! 21:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you! Okay, finally it looks to be working. There's no conflict in the JavaScript this time; it's basically the exact same function as before with a few extra tweaks, so I can't imagine any reason why it shouldn't be working now. --Pyramidhead 02:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Even IE likes it now. --Pyramidhead 02:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC)